Nemiens
The Nemiens are a nomadic tribal species. They act in groups, splitting up on three year pilgrimages to separate corners of the earth to search for stray Precursor technology. Physiology Nemiens stand at an average height of about 190 cm(6'2") and weigh about 55 kilos(120 Pounds). They have three pairs of eyes. The middle set is highly movement receptive due to the nervous structure; however they only have rods in this set so while hyper sharp, they only see in black and white. The upper eyes are highly light receptive like a cat's due to the large amount of rods as well as tapeta lucida, enabling excellent night vision. These eyes are usually closed during the day to decrease eye strain and reflect light blue at night. The lower eyes are able to see a greater color spectrum from infra-red to ultra-violet; however, they are mostly unable to see shapes with this pair, as its lens cannot focus. The Ear of a Nemien is recessed but still quite receptive to most higher frequency noises. However they have trouble locating lower frequency sounds at below 80 Hz and cant hear sounds below 60 Hz. While the skin of the Nemien is quite thick and rough they are covered in a soft lightly oily coat of hair like feathers that are both antimicrobial and Hydrophobic. This keeps them clean and dry except in extreme downpours or if they are malnourished. The colour deviates slightly between each individual but tend to be an earthy red brown or sandy brown with light or dark streaks.Each feather is connected at the root to a nervous structure that makes them highly perceptive to wind and temperature shifts. The feathers on the head have distinct markings depending on sex and caste of the independent Nemien. Nemiens only live to be 55 and then they die, unless they have the genetic mutation that allows for a longer life. Some Elder Nemiens have lived to be 395 Vantage years Each Caste is noticeably different in physical appearance. Warrior: Those in the Warrior caste tend to be around 210cm(6'8") to 220cm(7'2") and much heavier with muscle than the other castes. Some have more than 2 limbs but this is rare. They have a mohawk like crest of feathers on their head which can be bright reds or blues and in rare cases are tipped with gold. Caretakers: Caretakers all have four arms as opposed to the other castes, ending with long fingered hands with strong and dextrous fingers. They have two large kangaroo like pouches on the front of their hips and one in the middle of their torso for carrying eggs. They have three crests on their head one in the middle and two leading off to either side of their head. History to be added. Society Nemien society occured as a result of their genetic morphology and the intervention of the Precursers. Their place and role is determined by how they are shaped and their pseudo-religion is built around the the use of, and search for Precursor technology: their nomadic tribal government system and the social caste system are designed to allow for the most efficient and widespread search for the tech. To the Nemiens, Precursors are believed to be gods or god-like beings, and the technology they created is revered. Very few Nemiens are allowed personal Precursor technology, even amongst the elders. The most common tech outside of the main gathering area are small nuclear generators, and the occasional tool or weapon held by only those that are considered Heroes or kept by a roving family as a communal item. Due to their nomadic nature anything not noted as very personal is considered to be anyones and everyones. Food and materials are shared but given to the castes that use it. Everyone is considered equal until merit proves itself and then the individual is venerated quite strongly. Elders effectively speak for their respective caste aside from the members of the entertainers caste who are incapable of manifesting the genetic mutation that allows a Nemian to live past 55. there is a "royal" family that stays at the tribal meeting grounds. Originally their purpose was to guard and study Precursor technology. However, in recent generations, the royal family has bullied its way into a more powerful role in the society. This is only effective for the several weeks that all nemiens are together every three years. The current king is extremely unpleasant, but massively feared because of his elite gaurd, and hoards certain technology, however due to the shor periods of interaction wih the royals, most nemiens do not even know what he looks like let alone what happens to the tech they return. It is all merely everyday life and they wouldnt understand any other way. Basic Equipment ''Headgear- ''All Nemiens are given a helmet or mask at their coming of age ceremony that as they live gets customized and personalized to match their caste and personality. Castes Elders- The leaders of the roving tribes. The elders are all older than 50 due to a genetic mutation There are usually two or three elders in a tribe per caste, along with an aide and two priests. The elders teach and guide the tribe when needed and direct the actions of the tribe. The priests are the ones called upon to do a precurser implantation, a sacred rite used to stop death by adding precurser technology to the individual. Warriors- The guards and fighters of the tribes. Either jockish and thuglike or uptight and highly "Noble", These nemiens are distrustful and quick to anger, but also very honorable. They love fighting and competition, and often make sudden challenges against those they think are strong enough. Challenges are either fought at noon or dusk, and all fights are won by KO or forfeit. The loser must give up a crest feather to the winner, who keeps them as a trophy. The more feathers from different opponents a Warrior has, the higher rank he is placed in. Stealing feathers is a crime punishable by exile or a death match. Likewise a typical feather dual must not end in death otherwise the remaining combatant is liable to be held in contempt. At least two judges are required by social law for a dual to be legitimate. Caretakers- The Nemiens who cook and care for the young and the beasts of burden. They teach the basics of language and writing to all before the young are taken to their respective jobs within the tribe. They are the only member of the species who consistently have four arms. They also on average are technically the strongest physically but the muscles they use are incapable of rapid twitch action, making them slow and entirely non-combative. Hunters- Entertainers- Makers/Tinkerers- the makers and tinkerers of the Nemiens are a mixed group in every sense of the word. Most castes physically look all the same but the makers each has their own style, their own tools, and their own specialities. They take care of everything from precurser tech that's been repurposed to making clothes and maintaining equipment. the only common element that can be found across all makers is a solid spark of interest in the crafting of interesting things. Each one has a mad scientists desire to discover and when that interest is roused, incredible things occur, and as such the Nemiens conservative society puts them to hard labour, to stop such events. Technology Nemien technology is fairly rudimentary. They have Iron or steel tools and weapons as well as animal driven carts. There are very few written items, and the ones that exist are all owned by the royal family. Some working precurser technology has been copied and is nowused by the elite or elders. Their only medical practise is to use herbs and minerals or in extreme cases, to implant precurser artifacts and pray it works. Language To be added Category:Races